Calientes
by gambacho
Summary: Secuela de -Un Torpe amor-... ya las chicas llevan un buen rato juntas...


Olaa acá un one shot… espero les guste… esta seria la secuela de un –Torpe amor-… espero les guste… a mi me encanto… a leer… ah… al rato subo el otro cap…

.

.

.

**Deseos**

Ya mas de seis meses juntas… no se notaba mucho… ya que siempre han estado juntas… pero después de tocar con las chicas… iban a caminar a la plaza… o al centro comercial… la idea era pasar mas tiempo juntas. Como todos los días… Ritsu despertó tarde… se metió corriendo a la ducha… se cambio… salió corriendo Mío estaba ya afuera esperándola…

(Mío) ¿te dormiste de nuevo? /pregunto al ver el uniforme desordenado/

(Ritsu) algo así… /se agarro de la mano de Mío…/ es que me acosté tarde… leyendo…

(Mío) un manga de seguro… ¿de que era?

(Ritsu) de acción… muy bueno… creo que deberíamos correr…

(Mío) no es necesario… recuerda que hoy Yamanaka sensei iría al medico… así que no tendríamos la primera hora… por eso es que voy tranquila…

(Ritsu) ya veo… que bien… entonces supongo que las chicas están en el salón del club…

(Mío) b-bueno… yo pensaba invitarte a… a desayunar… en algún local… /mirando hacia otro lado/

(Ritsu) uhm… en verdad suena mejor idea… me gusta mas… ¿aun esta en pie?

(Mío) si… aun sigue en pie… ¿te parece bien si pasamos a la cafetería cerca de la escuela?… se que te gusta el postre de ahí…

(Ritsu) /sonrió / me encanta… /se la pasaron platicando todo el camino… llegaron a la cafetería… se sentaron… recibieron los postres y las bebidas en la mesa…/ no pude dormir bien… tuve un sueño… pero… /interrumpida/

(Mío) ¿de que trato?

(Ritsu) mmm… no lo recuerdo… cuando lo recuerde te lo cuento… a todo esto… ¿Por qué llevas la bufanda?... no hace calor… pero tampoco mucho frio… aun no…

(Mío) tenes razón pero amanecí con mucho frio… por eso me la puse… pero deja me la quito… /se quito la bufanda…/

(Ritsu) /imágenes empezaron a cruzarse en su cabeza… la boca de Mío… el cabello húmedo de Mío… cayendo a los lados de su rostro… sus piernas rozando las suyas… su aliento… al instante el rostro de Ritsu ardió… volviéndose rojo… completamente colorada…/

(Mío) /se fijo como el rostro de Ritsu se volvió rojo…/ ¿Qué te pasa?

(Ritsu)/negó con la cabeza…/ n-nada… /agarro su refresco y dio un sorbo…/ "ese fue el sueño… no puedo creer… no puedo creer que este pensando en eso… solo recordarlo… 0/0…"

(Mío) ¿Ritsu?... ¿estás bien?... /acerco su mano al rostro de Ritsu… poniéndola en su frente…/ estas caliente…

(Ritsu) "claro que estoy caliente…" e-estoy bien… /aparto la mano de Mío… se levanto… tomo su postre…/ mejor vamos a la escuela…

(Mío) "¿Qué le pasara?" /se levanto… tomo su postre… y le siguió…/

Llegaron a la escuela… el salón de ellas… quedaba en el tercer nivel… y por primera vez Ritsu no se quejaba de eso… e iba rápido… entro al salón… se sentó en su lugar… sin decir nada… no podía sacar aquellas imágenes… de aquel sueño… de su cabeza… estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada… por pensar en aquellas cosas… conocía a Mío… ella era mas… romántica… y pensar en aquellas cosas tan pervertidas… le hacia sentirse culpable…. En cuanto a Mío… no entendía que le pasaba a Ritsu… pensaba que quizás se sentía mal… las clases empezaron… y de igual manera terminaron… todas se dirigieron al club… tomaban el té… hablaban de aquí… y lo otro… Yui abrazaba a Azunya… quien la empujo provocando que Yui empujara a Ritsu… haciendo que esta se echara el té encima…

(Ritsu y Mío) ¡Yui! /reclamaron las dos/

(Yui) Ricchan… perdón… Mío chan… perdón… /ojos llorosos…/

(Ritsu) olvídalo… /empezó a quitarse la blusa… y a limpiarse…/

(Mío) /se levanto para ayudarle a limpiarla… pero al estar cerca y verle solo con sostén… sus ojos recorrieron la línea en su abdomen… al llegar al ombligo… y ver debajo la línea de la falda… se descubrió a si misma… su rostro ardió… solo estiro la mano… para dar el pañuelo…/ t-t-toma… para que te limpies… /trago saliva… volteo su rostro…/

(Ritsu) gracias… me queme… ay…

(Yui) ¡Ricchan!... ¡te han crecido un poco los senos!... ¡que envidia!

(Ritsu y Mío) /se pusieron mas coloradas que nunca…/ ¡Yui!...

(Yui) ¿…?

(Mugi) Yui chan… vení a tomar otro té… /¿Quién mejor que nadie entendía la situación?/

(Yui) ¡se!... /se dirigió a su lugar… para tomar su té…/

(Mío) /mirando hacia otro lado… con el rostro sonrojado…/ ¿te encuentras bien?...

(Ritsu) /mirando su pecho rojo…/ me arde un poco… pero estoy bien… /leve sonrojo/

Después del incidente… practicaron… y luego fueron a sus casas… el camino fue silenciosamente incomodo… ninguna sabia que decir… o que hacer… después de sentirse avergonzadas por sus pensamientos o actos… al creerlos impropios… Mío no dejaba de pensar en lo que Yui había dicho… en lo que ella había visto… recordaba ese recorrido perfectamente… de igual manera Ritsu no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño que había tenido… ninguna podía dormir…

(Mío) /mirando al techo de su habitación…/ ¿se habrá dado cuenta que la vi?... esa manera…

(Ritsu) seguro cree que soy rara o algo… no he hecho mas que actuar raro… pero es que cuando la veo… no dejo de pensar en ella… no dejo de pensar de ella… d-de esa manera… /hundió su rostro en la almohada…/

.

.

.

**Instinto**

Ambas se durmieron… el siguiente día era sábado… había amanecido bastante frio… desde hace días habían quedado en ir al cine… Mío estaba nerviosa… después de cambiarse… se cepillo el cabello… y salió de casa… llevaba una blusa color verde… y un pantalón negro… unas zapatillas del mismo color… y su abrigo… Ritsu iba algo tarde… llevaba un jeans azul… unos tenis… una blusa color blanco… y su abrigo gris… llevaba el cabello amarrado en un cola… dejando el flequillo caer… llego al lugar de encuentro… Mío ya estaba ahí…

(Ritsu) perdón… me retrase… /decía recuperando el aire perdido…/

(Mío) tranquila… recién llegue… ¿vamos?... ¿Qué película vemos?

(Ritsu) el agte. 00… Parece buena… /noto un bajón de animo en el rostro de Mío…/ bueno… ¿Cuál te gustaría?

(Mío) –amor invencible- /dijo avergonzada/

(Ritsu) "solo el nombre me da comezón… mira todo lo que hago porque te amo"… me parece buena idea… /metió su brazo en el de Mío…/

(Mío) /estaba feliz… creía que Ritsu no iba a querer ver esa película… por ser romántica… pero ella estaba bien con eso… así que de alguna manera le hacía sentir bien…/

(Ritsu) /Mío estaba sonriendo… eso era mas que suficiente para hacer su día perfecto… compraron el boleto… entraron a la sala… estaba totalmente llena… no entendía porque… si parecía una mala película… buscaron asiento… llegaron hasta la ultima fila… tomaron asiento… Ritsu estaba desesperada con la película… pero el ver a Mío tan emocionada… hacia que valiera la pena…/

(Mío) /la película estaba muy buena… pero Mío no dejaba de estar pendiente… de lo que hacia el chico delante de ella… era una pareja tambien como ellas… el chico estiro los brazos… y luego abrazo a la chica… Mío miro de reojo a Ritsu… e hizo lo mismo… estiro los brazos… y poco a poco los bajo… hasta abrazar a Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) /se tenso… su rostro se palideció… y al momento ardió… nuevamente aquellas hostigosas imágenes venían a su mente…/ e… iré al baño… y-ya regreso… /se levantó… y salió de la sala…/

(Mío) se molesto… seguro lo hiso… me adelante de más… /se levanto y fue tras Ritsu… preocupada de que si estaba molesta…/

(Ritsu) /salió de la sala… se sentó en unas tipo bancas que habían en el cine…/ otra vez lo mismo… no dejo de pensar en eso… no puedo dejar de pensar en Mío y yo… haciendo…

(Mío) /rostro colorado/ ¿h-haciendo q-que?... /dijo desde atrás de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) /nerviosa… se levanto de un solo…/ ¿Mío?... ¿Qué haces acá?

(Mío) v-voltéate…

(Ritsu) n-no puedo darte la cara… /dijo dándole la espalda/

(Mío) ¿Por qué? /Mío se calmo un poco… pero muy poco… por lo menos estaba menos nerviosa de lo que estaba Ritsu… le tomo la mano… y empezó a caminar fuera del cine…/

(Ritsu) ¿p-pero que estas haciendo?... /al ver a Mío caminar muy decidida… con ella de la mano…/

(Mío) vamos a casa… estas incomoda… sé que odias esas películas… y cediste por darme gusto… /volteo y sonrió/ gracias…

(Ritsu) /su rostro ardió mas de lo normal… al verla reír así…/ c-creo que estaba buena…

(Mío) vamos a mi casa… y buscamos algo que ver… en la televisión… comemos palomitas… y luego te llevo a tu casa…

(Ritsu) b-bien… /con Mío siempre se sentía… manejable… dominada… sin necesidad que Mío hiciera algún merito… con solo que ella sonriera… le hacia feliz… fueron a la casa de Mío… quien preparo los pop corn… y Ritsu preparo unos té fríos…/ se que esta haciendo frio… pero… me pareció lo mejor para acompañar…

(Mío) tambien lo creo… /agarro el recipiente con las palomitas… y fue al sofá… con Ritsu… que ya había llevado los té… lo puso en medio de las dos… los té estaban en la mesa de enfrente… miraban una película… que llevaba acción y romance… así que las dos estaban satisfechas…/ esa blusa… ¿es nueva?

(Ritsu) si… la compre hace dos días… ¿te gusta?

(Mío) si… esta muy linda… esta muy buena la película… /comento regresando a la película/

(Ritsu) si… tambien lo creo… /tenia una pierna subida en el sofá… uno de sus manos estaba apoyada en la misma… y la otra pierna estirada… jugando a alcanzar la mesa con el mismo… /

(Mío) /miro de reojo a Ritsu…/ "normalmente parece un chico rebelde… pero cuando esta así… parece una princesa malcriada… se ve muy linda…" /sonrió… se dio cuenta que la blusa de Ritsu estaba un tanto levantada de la parte de atrás por causa del sofá…/ "suave… se ve tan suave…" eh… Ritsu… tenes la blusa levantada… deja la arreglo…

(Ritsu) /observo a Mío acercarse… lo cual la puso nerviosa…/ tranquila… yo puedo hacerlo…

(Mío) no me molesta hacerlo… /insistió/

(Ritsu) que puedo hacerlo…

(Mío) no me importa hacerlo… /se acerco a Ritsu… para arreglarla… lo hizo…/

(Ritsu) gracias… no era necesario que te molestaras…

(Mío) para na… /levanto su rostro… quedo a centímetros de el de Ritsu…/ Ritsu… /doki… doki… su corazón latía a mil por hora/ Ritsu…

(Ritsu) /solo podía escuchar la voz de Mío… y sentir su corazón latir mas rápido… esta bien… ya tenían bastante tiempo saliendo… pero con los pensamientos que había tenido últimamente… era para ponerse nerviosa…/ ¿uhm?... ¿Qué pasa?

(Mío) estas mas linda… /su rostro ardía…/ ¿p-puedo pedirte algo?

(Ritsu) c-claro… ¿Qué? /su rostro competía con el de Mío… por ver cual estaba mas rojo…/

(Mío) ¡¿puedo verte sin la blusa? /dijo rápidamente… y luego cerro sus ojos… esperando quizás alguna bofetada o golpe de parte de Ritsu… por ser demasiado atrevida/

(Ritsu) ¿sin blusa?... /miro su blusa… sintiéndose avergonzada…/

(Mío) s-si… /ambas callaron… después de un momento… Mío reacciono preocupada y con los ojos llorosos… de lo avergonzada que se sentía por pedir algo así…/ ¡perdón!... yo no… /se quedo congelada…/

(Ritsu) /quito su blusa… quedando en sostén… era blanco… con detalles… y dibujos pocos visibles… de color celeste… miraba a Mío… a los ojos… pero se sentía avergonzada…/

(Mío) ¿p-puedo tocar? /pregunto mirando el cuerpo de Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) / ¿Cómo decirle que no?... si en verdad deseaba que ella la tocara…/ si…

(Mío) /estiro su mano… su dedo índice… de su mano izquierda… acaricio el labio de Ritsu… siguió un camino derecho hacia abajo… siguiendo la línea entre sus senos… y la línea de su abdomen… noto como ella sumió su abdomen… al sentirle… le pareció encantador… recorrió con su mismo dedo el contorno de su ombligo… provocando la piel de la castaña…se erizara…/

(Ritsu) /observo a Mío acercarse… no podía dejar de ver la boca de Mío… hasta que la perdió de vista… y sus labios se hicieron presos de los de la pelinegra… cayo el recipiente con las palomitas… ambas se separaron… y luego rieron nerviosas…/ Mío… tus padres… pueden venir… /le recordó que estaban en la sala…/

(Mío) vamos a mi cuarto… /le dijo al oído…/ q-quiero besarte… sin… sin miedo… ¿vamos?

(Ritsu) uhm… /afirmo… nerviosa… la mirada de Mío… era diferente… Mío la tomo de la mano… subieron a su habitación… entraron…/ eh… Mío… creo que es mejor que… /interrumpida por la boca de Mío…/

(Mío) Ritsu… estas mas linda… /le volvió a besar… camino… guiando a Ritsu se apoyara con la pared que estaba a la par de la entrada de su habitación… y cerro la puerta… su cuerpo quedo justo con el de ella… pegados… tomo el rostro de Ritsu y le beso… se dio cuenta que Ritsu empezó a quitar la blusa de la pelinegra… quien solo levanto las manos… para facilitarlo…/ te amo…

(Ritsu) t-tambien te amo… /se agarro de la cintura de Mío… y la beso… Mío desabotono el pantalón de la castaña… y bajo el cierre… dejando ver las pantis con el mismo diseño del sostén… Mío se arrodillo… empezó a besar el abdomen de Ritsu…/

(Mío) /si eso era un sueño… esperaba no despertar nunca… tenia a Ritsu… casi desnuda en frente…/ v-voy a bajarlo…

(Ritsu) /miro al lado… avergonzada…/ b-bien…

(Mío) /bajo el pantalón de Ritsu… quien levanto sus piernas para quitarlo… Mío estaba perdida…/ tenes unas piernas… muy lindas… y suaves… /decía acariciándolas… se puso de pie…/

(Ritsu) /desabotono el pantalón de Mío… y lo quito… con ayuda de ella… ambas estaban casi desnuda de no ser por al ropa interior… Mío llevaba un sostén y pantis color rosa… Mío la presiono con su cuerpo… contraminándola contra la pared…/ Mío… /dijo en voz suave…/ ¿C-Cómo lo haremos?

(Mío) no se… solo… solo sé que… quiero hacerlo… /nerviosa… tomo de la mano a Ritsu… se acercaron a la cama…/ voltéate… voy a quitar tu sostén… /Ritsu hiso lo que ella pidió… y efectivamente… desabotono el sostén de Ritsu… y lo dejo caer… después quito el suyo… quedando las dos… sin sostén… beso la espalda de Ritsu… y luego la volteo… trago saliva… ella era linda… se veía suave… y delicada… frágil… toda una muñeca… le abrazo… al sentir su cuerpo caliente… contra el suyo… soltó un pequeño gemido… el cual provoco que inmediatamente… se sonrojara…/

(Ritsu) /la suavidad del cuerpo de Mío era increíble… además de ser un cuerpo hermoso… podría decirse perfecto… y abrazarle sentir su cuerpo caliente contra el de ella… era como si estuvieran ardiendo… y la espalda de Mío… era hermosa… un poco mas ancha… y se podía sentir la curva de sus cintura al bajar… un poco… beso el hombro de Mío… estaba sonrojada… Mío la guiaba hacia la cama… quedo sentada… y luego acostada… con Mío sobre ella… quedando la castaña entre sus piernas/

(Mío) /no tenia ni la mas mínima idea… de cómo hacerlo… solo quería sentir… todo su cuerpo… mezclado con el de ella…/ a-a-abre las piernas… /sintió mas ardientes sus mejías… y vio el rostro de Ritsu completamente avergonzado…/

(Ritsu) s-si… /abrió las piernas… Mío se acomodo entre ellas… y luego pego su cuerpo al de ella… los senos de Mío… estaban justos con los suyos… Ritsu sentía latir su vagina… lo cual le hacia sentirse mas avergonzada de lo que ya estaba… y mas aun… al sentir a Mío empezar a moverse… sobre ella… se sentía tan bien… puso sus manos en el trasero de Mío… y la presionaba contra su cuerpo… moviendo sus manos… al compas del movimiento de Mío… ambas empezaron a gemir…/

(Mío) /era una experiencia nueva… sentir el cuerpo de Ritsu… pero quería mas… aun llevaban sus pantis… se separo… y quito las pantis de Ritsu… esta vez lo hizo con un toque de arrebato… estaba demasiado excitada para pensar en cualquier otra cosa… solo pensaba en seguir haciendo lo mismo… pero completamente desnuda… después quito la suya… y se puso en la misma posición… y volvió a moverse sobre Ritsu… quien volvió a poner sus manos sobre sus nalgas… presionándola contra ella… y ayudándole en sus movimientos… podía sentir la respiración de Ritsu… en su hombro y en su oreja… en cada movimiento… escuchaba sus gemidos… y podía ver sus ojos entre cerrados…/

(Ritsu) /el cuerpo de Mío… era exquisito… sobre el de ella… sus movimientos eran bruscos… pero se sentía realmente bien… tenerla sobre ella… era como si su interior estuviera por rebalsar… pero no quería terminar aquello que hacían… sintió como si su cuerpo se vaciara… provocando que un gemido mas fuerte saliera de su boca…/

(Mío) /sentía que su vagina latía cada vez mas rápido… hasta que sintió como si explotara en su interior… provocándola gemir… pero quería mas…/ voltéate…

(Ritsu) b-bien… /Mío metió una de sus piernas… entre las de ella… se sentía delicioso… la pierna de ella entre las suyas… y sus senos en su espalda… Mío comenzó a moverse de nuevo… frotando su cuerpo con el de ella… la mano de Mío… agarro un seno… su mano temblaba un poco… pero luego bajo a la cadera de Ritsu… sentía la mano de Mío… agarrarle con fuerza…/

(Mío) /estar de esa manera… tras el cuerpo de Ritsu… era el mejor sabor… o sensación… o lo que fuera… tenerla frágil… y a su merced… colorada… avergonzada… en su cama… se agarro con fuerza de su cadera… pudo notar que ella le dolió un poco… pero lo necesitaba… para moverse con mas fuerza… sobre ella… sentir húmeda su pierna… el trasero suave de ella… y como ella… tambien buscaba una manera de posicionarse… y darse placer… ese sentimiento era increíble… estaba convirtiéndose ella y convirtiendo en mujer a Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) /empezó a sentir el pesor de Mío… sobre su cuerpo… dificultándole respirar…/ Mío… estas poniendo todo tu peso sobre mi…

(Mío) p-perdón… ponte de rodillas… sobre mi…/que podía decir… estaba cumpliendo las fantasías que tenia… Ritsu hiso lo que le pidió… de donde estaba… veía los senos de Ritsu… le agarro de la espalda y la jalo hacia ella… y beso los senos… luego la necesidad de chuparlos… se presento… chupaba uno y el otro… no sabia como manejar esa necesidad… sentía el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo…/ son bellos… y ricos… Ritsu… te amo demasiado… me gusta que seas mi mujer… voy a… a tocarte… ¿puedo? /un leve sonrojo… pero no mas…/

(Ritsu) si… Mío… podes hacerlo… solo pídeme… como queres que me ponga… /ya no había vergüenza… o no por el momento… era suya… solo era que Mío lo desease… y con gusto… ella le daba lo que quería…/

(Mío) /sonrió…/ quédate así de rodillas… /su mano acaricio su abdomen… bajo… recorrió su vientre… se acerco a aquella parte… que amaba observar… cada vez que subían los escalones… y que soñaba tocar… ¿Por qué?... ni idea… solo quería hacerlo… acaricio… la vergüenza volvió al rostro de Ritsu… empezó a jugar con una pequeña parte con la que se encontró en aquella intimidad… sintió como Ritsu… presionaba… y a la vez pedía mas… logro encontrar la manera en que tenia que mover sus dedos… sobre esa parte… con su otra mano… acerco a Ritsu mas a su cuerpo… y poder meter en su boca… uno de los senos… haciéndola gemir un poco mas…/ voy… a ponerme atrás tuyo… /salió debajo de Ritsu… le pidió que se quedara de rodillas… la espalda de Ritsu tenia un leve arqueo… lo cual le parecía espectacular… ella tenia un cuerpo envidiable… acaricio la espalda y el trasero de Ritsu… le abrió un poco mas las piernas…/ voy… voy a hacerlo… /una de sus manos empezó a masajear uno de los senos de ella… con sus dedos acariciaba la intimidad de Ritsu… no sabia si era el momento… pero metió uno de sus dedos… observaba a Ritsu… para ver si no la lastimaba…/

(Ritsu) /podía sentirla… era una extraña y vergonzosa situación… además de la posición en la que estaba… aunque se sentía una pequeña incomodidad… tambien se sentía bien… Mío empezó a moverse dentro y fuera… Ritsu sentía que se debilitaba… sus brazos ya no aguantaban mas… despacio bajo… quedando recostada de su parte de arriba del cuerpo… veía la silla del escritorio de Mío… cada vez sentía mas… Mío… a veces lo movía rápido… otras veces lento… pero igual se sentía bien… demasiado bien…/

(Mío) /ver a Ritsu así… era encantador… ella estaba sintiéndose bien…/ ¿te gusta?... ¿sigo?

(Ritsu) por favor… seguí… Mío… más… solo… no pares… /avergonzada… por pedir aquello… por pedirle que no parara…/

(Mío) /sonrió… su novia… su chica… le pedía mas… eso era buena señal… ¿cierto?... podía ver… las manos de Ritsu aferrarse a la sabana… y ver como ella estaba necesitada de mas…/

(Ritsu) /aunque era vergonzoso… admitir que la necesitaba mas adentro… tenia que hacerlo… empezó a mover… tímidamente sus caderas…/ Mío /susurro… nuevamente… aquella sensación… la sensación como si su cuerpo necesitara vaciarse… apareció de nuevo… solo que esta vez era mas marcada esa necesidad…/

(Mío) /observo como su mano se llenaba de ella… y como la castaña se desplomo en su cama… Mío gateo… beso la espalda de Ritsu…/ quiero mas… voltéate…

(Ritsu) /estaba cansada… como si su fuerzas hubieran desaparecido… pero no podía engañar a nadie… esa Mío tan segura… era espectacular… ella estaba mas segura de cuando tocaba el bajo… ella estaba haciéndoselo… una y otra vez… se sentía bien… poder hacer lo que ella pidiera… estar bajo su mando… se volteo… y nuevamente Mío se instalo entre sus piernas… y empezó a moverse mas bruscamente… pero era fantástica… su rostro… sentir como cada parte del cuerpo de la pelinegra… se frotaba con el suyo… Ritsu tambien movía sus caderas… para sentirla en su intimidad… y de igual manera la presionaba… contra su cuerpo…/

(Mío) /espectacular… es que moverse sobre ella… frotarse con ella… era lo mejor que se podía sentir… podría morir sobre ella… derretirse sobre su cuerpo… Ritsu era una mujer elegante y sensible… cuando se trataba de sexo… lo había descubierto…/

(Ritsu) /Mío era una mujer realmente dominante e insaciable… si se trataba de sexo…/ q-quiero… /sus manos se posaron en los senos de Mío… luego se agarro de la espalda… y la atrajo hacia si… para meterlos a su boca… un sabor impresionante… Mío se sonrojo… lo cual dio una gota de orgullo… ya que en todo el tiempo… era Mío la que la había dominado/

(Mío) / la boca de Ritsu… era pequeña… pero sentirla chuparle sus senos… era increíble… sentir sus manos… pequeñas adueñarse de su espalda… era fantástico… sentía la saliva de ella… en un descuido de Ritsu… Mío bajo… y le arrebato un beso…/ en la cama… domino yo… y necesito… /quedo de medio lado… e igual quedo el cuerpo de Ritsu delante del suyo… Mío siguió moviéndose… necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Ritsu… con el suyo… pero Ritsu estaba mas cansada… eso podía notarlo… no le había dado chance alguno de recuperarse…/

(Ritsu) /no había nada mejor… pero su cuerpo ya no aguantaba… ni un poco mas…/ ya no aguanto… no puedo mas… me siento…

(Mío) /abrazo a Ritsu… quedo acostada a su lado… Mío la beso… Ritsu estaba a punto de dormirse…/ duerme princesa… /sonrió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro/ "la hice mi mujer… mía… solo mía…" /con una de sus manos… agarro el rostro de Ritsu… y la beso… ella medio sonrió… y despacio… los ojos de Ritsu… se cerraron… Mío no tenia sueño… se levanto… fue al baño… se miro al espejo… sonrió… un poco avergonzada de nuevo… se lavo las manos… se echo un poco de agua en la cara… tomo el teléfono de Ritsu… mando un mensaje a la madre de Ritsu… diciendo que se quedaría a dormir ahí… lo que menos quería era que ella se fuera de su cama… al momento recibió un mensaje de respuesta… diciendo que estaba bien… luego su teléfono sonó… su madre y su padre regresarían hasta el lunes… una sonrisa muy peculiar se dibujo en su rostro… y miro a Ritsu… tirada en su cama…/ aun nos queda domingo… mañana no voy a dejarte descansar… /tomo una revista… se metió en la cama… sentada al extremo de la misma… y se puso a leer… miro a Ritsu…/ pareces un ángel… /sonrió… y siguió leyendo/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno espero sus reviews a ver que les parece, espero les guste… nos leemos…


End file.
